Vampire Knight: Mending Hearts That Was Broken
by sakurayuri89
Summary: He was broken. He wanted to fall in love and being loved by someone. The other beginning to care for him, to prove that he will not ever played with both his heart and body. Zero/Kaname story [MPREG alert].


AN: This work of mine based on from a story of **vanillaszthevampire** called _Fix My Soul _and Vampire Knight own by Matsuri Hino, not me. I am just using the characters to do a fanfiction of them. All the characters are OOC.

* * *

I wanted to fall in love, be loved by someone but I am afraid to it.

Love.

It was such a powerful feeling that can made one's as a weakness or it can even be a strength. It is a double-edged sword. Ever since I being forced to awaken from my slumber none other by my master Rido Kuran, sacrificing a pureblood child; my life haunted by him, his filthy hands on me, molesting me as I was in a body of a child. The worst part of it, he kept repeating that he loved me. It was scarring the life of me even if I am the great Kuran ancestor.

"I love you... Kaname. You will love no one but me... I bet the mighty Kuran ancestor don't know how to love, ne? But then no one will love you and you will love to no one but me..." Rido purred.

It was something that made me sad...anger. Not just him, but also to myself. It also because of my past life. I cannot, couldn't trust other being for what had happen to me. It was all started because of her. She cursed me.

And now, even after Rido's death, his words and his action still affect me. It kept lingering and replaying on my mind. Even if I calm and emotionless, 'manipulating bloodsuckers' just like a certain silverette prefect said but on the insides I had it enough. I kept myself shielded from others affection. I still cannot understand why Takuma and the rest still servicing themselves under me for all I had done to them as my pawns. I cannot accept Yuuki's sister affection to me for she was actually not my little sister, but the late Kaname Kuran; the one that being sacrificed to awaken me. I had it enough.

A few months after Rido's death and whole council's disappearances, Kaname snapped. He run and run, not far from the dorm, not knowing where to go and stumble on a barn in front of him. He wanted to run away from it. The memories of him being tortured by Rido kept replaying in his mind made him cry softly. Tears kept flowing down to his chin. Deep brown, sienna eyes suddenly change to glowing red was contemplating himself, deeply in thought and not realizing that a certain silver-haired ex-hunter swiftly approaching him in a stable.

'Who was there?' The silverette thought. He wanted to visit White Lily, he quickly covered his aura and approaching as he detected a certain older pureblood aura inside the barn. 'Kuran? What is that bastard doing here?' He thought. For a second shocked; one: he smelt salty tears and second: Kaname was crying. The arrogant pureblood was acting weird, he was not himself. Ever since he become a pureblood, Zero become more sensitive toward his surrounding. His hatred towards vampire been decreased, all thanks to Zero's past. His family was a pureblood, but sworn in secrecy, charmed themselves and their families as humans to become hunters to protect both species from each other and Shizuka? She promised to them, helping both Zero and Ichiru becoming the proper purebloods and on that fateful day, their parent made her kill them because of some hunter curse casted on them in spite of jealousy from other fellow hunters. The said Hio princess was the family friend, who knows about their secrecy and to stabilize Zero from trauma, she bit him, conceals his memories and made him become an ex-human.

"Kuran?" A hint of concern laced in Zero's voice. After a few minutes of observing, he come in a conclusion to ask why Kuran was crying.

"..." No response coming from the older pureblood. Only soft sobs fills the tension between them. It was awkward for the younger pureblood to see the man in front of him so out of character.

"Kaname?" He tried called again, but this time on the first name basis.

"Ze...ro...?" Blinking, to meet the eyes of the person who called him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask the same question to you too. But never mind, I just wanted to visit White Lily. I promised to her that I will visit her tonight." The said horse whines, hearing her name being called by the voice she knows.

"Oh, I see... Sorry then, I will not disturb you two. Bye." Said Kaname before turned back to the door.

"Wait!" He said while grabbing Kaname hand. Zero felt the other was trembling violently. Kaname flinched and slapped Zero's hand. Zero frowned with Kaname's action and noticed that the other was in high fever. 'Vampire cannot get sick, why he was burning up?' He shook his head and wanted to ask the man in front of him but suddenly halted because his next word.

"No! No...no... You don't touch me... I hate it!" Kaname hissed. He was beginning to hallucinate.

"Bastard! What is wrong wi..." Zero, shocked and lash out of him because he cared but Kaname's further actions and words interrupted him from finishing his words.

"No..nooo! Don't! Rido... Please..." Kaname suddenly shifted back from Zero. He immediately realized that Kaname was having hallucination. He shakes Kaname, hoping that the brunette would become conscious. Kaname let out a squeak of surprise when Zero touching him again. Kaname wanted to run away from it.

The image of his 'uncle' touching him, to where it was not supposed to. He felt dirty, disgusted. Rido was touching his member, stroked it harshly. Rido wanted him to feel pleasure, instead, each of his every touch was like a sting of pain. He wanted him to stop. He harshly nibbling his nipple and pinching the other nub. He wanted it to stop, but his voice struck. Moans and more moans escaping his mouth when Rido harshly thrusted his finger inside his ass. Each ministration was painful, very painful than the other torturing that he had manage so far in his thousand years of life. After the first finger, then continued for the second and then followed by the third, stretching him far than necessary. Before Rido managed to put his member to his entrance, he was suddenly interrupted by the door barged in front of them. From there he knows that he saved by the boy's parent.

Kaname was crying violently in front of Zero. He didn't know what to do. He then hugs Kaname, hoping that the other would calm. He had guessed that Rido did something traumatic to him, any person could have guessed it easily, judging from his action earlier. He curses the dead man and yet he was the one who kill him. How many amount of sadness he kept under his usual calm expression?

"Zero...?" He then slumped down, unconscious from his hallucination. Kaname was burning up. Zero then put back in his mind, asking him later about earlier. Right now he needed Cross's help, fast. 'I hope he don't get mad at me for carrying him in bridal style.' He thought.

* * *

"Chairman! Help me!" Zero knocked loudly on the door, ignoring the loudness of his voice that could make the other Day student awake. Grunted for the sudden noise, Kaien Cross was already awake from the commotion and dashed, quickly open the door.

"What's going on Zero... Oh! What happened to Kaname-kun?" He worried to see the unconscious vampire on Zero's arms because the older pureblood never hurt before.

"For now, don't ask. I didn't do anything. I found him crying at the stable and next thing I know he was hallucinating and burning up. Why is that?" Zero was having panic attack. Zero didn't know what to do since this was the first time the older pureblood was showing him his weaknesses and vulnerability in front of him. It was out of character, and now he cared more for the older pureblood's condition.

"Crying...?! Oh no! I thought he already overcome it, but actually he was not..." Kaien was shock, the brunette always showing him his usual harsh and calm attitude, but it was an act he put because he did not want the others to know his pains.

"Wait! What?! You know about it?" Zero asked.

"No, I do not know the details but you can ask him yourself later." Kaien was checking the brunette for he was showing some symptom of a curse that was happen only in Kuran's family.

"Oh god... Please let it not be something that I think it is!" Kaien hissed under his breath. Kaname was having Thorns of Rose Vines. It was a curse that turns to an illness, when someone in Kuran was being heartbroken by something or someone. They needed a compatible, blood-bond mate or in other words a destined mate. If not, the pureblood in question will die in agony, slowly for him or her cannot find the right one.

"What, Cross-san? What is happening to Ka..Kuran?" Zero was concern with the brunette.

"He was having Thorns illness. It was a slow and agony, painful to death illness when contracting to it. It is only infected in Kuran's family." Kaien kept sighing, he cannot do anything. It was up to Kaname if he wanted to find his intended or not. He just cannot simply interrupted his life for he knows on that fateful day what was happen when he was searching the true pureblood prince. He was there with Haruka and Juuri, stood in front of the door when they raid an attack to Rido's mansion. He knows who Kaname in front of him was. He chooses to silent. 'This will become complicated Kaname...' He thought.

"Wha... I..is there something that I can do?" Zero caught on what was escape from his lips. 'I cannot believe it. Why did I wanted to help? It is not that I cared. After all he always annoy me. But I cannot let him die. Poor Yuuki, she would be all alone...' Zero thought furiously. Kaien gasped but managed not to for he know that Zero would kill him later.

"Okay... It's not that there was no cure, but it was up to Kaname-kun for he need to find his destined mate to end his suffering. It was a curse casted upon them, so that they will not have a will to find a mate because the illness made them more heartbroken."

* * *

Zero contemplated for what to do after hearing Kaien's explanation.

"A curse huh? What had happened to you before?" Zero muttered under his breath. He let Kuran in Cross' care and hauled himself to the Moon Dorm. He transferred a month ago and still awkward with the occupant for calling him -sama. He and Yuuki being made transferring there after their awakening and nothing special had happen between them. They are still maintaining their friendship just like before but only on a different level, since they are purebloods now.

"Zero! Where have you been? Is my nii-sama with you? Zero opened the door only be greeted by Yuuki. He nearly cringed but managed not to show it in front of her. He did not know what to say about his brother's condition. She might have a crying fit if he tell her.

"I do not know where Kuran-san is. Why Yuuki? He asked.

"No, nothing. I wanted to ask his permission for going out with Yori-chan this Saturday because I didn't had a chance to apologize to her about worrying me..." She trailed. She blushed remembering that she was talking to Zero, not to her brother. "I am sorry for letting you to hear my babbling. I shouldn't keep you tired more. But anyway, thanks Zero."

He ruffled Yuuki's hair. Yuuki didn't change much. Their relationship still stay the same. He just afraid that if Yuuki was becoming different just like other vampire; an arrogant and scheming, he would not befriended with her again. But Yuuki still maintaining her innocence, he was glad that nothing changed much between them.

"Okay. If anything happen, do tell me okay?" Zero said and Yuuki then nodded. Zero then goes to his room after saying farewell goodbye to Yuuki.

* * *

The next morning, the brunette stirs from his slumber. He examined his surrounding, the unusual design and the mattress; this was not his room. The room filled with both Kaien and Zero's scent and he immediately noticed that Kaien Cross beside him.

"How long do I have been unconscious?" He asked, keeping his emotion hidden.

"One day and what point you kept it on yourself?! You know better that this illness of yours happened twice! " Kaien couldn't hold his anger much. He noticed that Kaname was hiding his emotion again. He just lashed in front of the pureblood. He did not afraid of Kaname for he was a ex-hunter for god's sake!

"Alright, you win! I don't want this become a pressing matter anymore. I don't want to find a mate! Let me die here peacefully!" The glasses around them shattered, he blanketed his aura viciously around Kaien.

"Okay... It was up to you, but remember you have a family. You are not yourself anymore, ancestor Kuran. The body you belong now had a sibling you know." Kaien told him before he will leaving Kaname in this messy room.

Zero shot up from his sleep. He felt the older pureblood's aura. He was awake. Zero immediately using his vampire speed to Kaien's room only greeted by shattered glasses, a messy room and two of them are arguing with each other.

"What does you mean by ancestor Kuran?" Both Kaien and Kaname shocked with a sudden interruption coming from Zero. They didn't sense Zero was coming towards them from the window.

"Err.. Zero. Argghh! I just let both of you alone! And remember, clean your mess Kaname Kuran!" Kaien then stormed out, leaving the two purebloods alone in the room. Kaname sighing. One by one his secret being revealed in front of Zero within 24 hours.

"It is not what you think, Zero. The truth is I am not Yuuki Kuran's brother. Her true brother died in a sacrifice to awaken me. His soul perished and I been forced to occupy in his dead body." Kaname explains to Zero and he only nodded in response.

"Is it Rido who awaken you?" Zero kept his gaze on the older pureblood resting on the bed. If his hunch is correct, then that 'uncle' of his did something more to him; he did not want to ask more, it was his privacy and he respected it even though he harshly mistreated him long ago. He just wanted to kill that man again even he was dead or risen up from his grave. He mistreated his Kaname. 'Wait..what am I thinking? He was a rival before. Why do I feel possessiveness towards him?' He shakes his head violently and blinking away from Kaname.

"Yes..." Kaname hissed, he did not want to think about it. He wanted to go away from all of this; his duty and about the council. On the second thought, he regret killing all the council member who opposed him and harming his family, Yuuki. "I don't want to talk about it. Please leave me alone, Kiryuu-kun." He tired of all this.

"Okay, but please, don't kept it all by yourself. If you want, I am willing to listen." Zero cannot believe himself for offering his kindness towards the man he despised most. Something deep inside of him telling him to help the man in front of him. He just cannot leave him alone to his devices. Who knows he might do something unpredictable just like his unusual behavior yesterday? Zero managed to look at his expression and sighed before turning back to his room.

* * *

Both of them not seeing each other for a month after the last encounters in Chairman's room; Kaname was telling to all Moon Dorm student not to disturb him, handing most of his work to Ichijou-san for he wanted to do something (mainly be far away from Yuuki because he did not want her to worry) while Zero was having pureblood tutoring with Yuuki by Aidou-sempai, readying themselves to the vampire society.

"...-ro... Zero!" Zero caught daydreaming by Yuuki. Zero blinked, shifted his gaze towards Yuuki.

"What, Yuuki?" He hissed for the interruption Yuuki made. He dreams of him and Kaname, together like lovebirds. 'Wait.. Why did I feel lust toward him of all people?' He shakes the thought away and focus back to the present event.

"I felt that you becoming distance toward us. Is everything alright, Zero?" Yuuki asked, watching his expression.

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Zero chided and before Yuuki said anything, Zero already gone to his room.

"Aww... Someone is being moody again~" Aidou-sempai purred between them.

"Aidou-sempai! Don't agitated him more." Yuuki did not want them to argue each other again after their last encounters.

* * *

Zero paced himself in his room. He didn't know why he always thought of Kaname. Every time he think of it, he become more agitated. It is like he wanted to see him, touching him, caressing him, make love to him... Love? 'Am I in love with Kaname?' Suddenly, a knock interrupted his thought.

"Zero-sama?" Ichijou asked. 'What do he want from me?' Zero thought.

"Come in. What it is Ichijou-san?" Zero asked while he watches the person in question approaching him carefully.

"What is troubling you Zero-sama? Your aura was disturbing. Is something had happen between you and Kaname-sama?" Lately, both give cold a shoulder and Ichijou cared for them. He had suspicion that Kaname was hiding something from them again, but he did not want to press it further. He also think that Zero and Kaname would look good together now that he notice Zero acting weird when Kaname's name being called. "If you have some trouble, I will always listen to you." He carefully worded it if he did not want the younger pureblood to mad at him.

Zero sighing. Maybe if he tell Ichijou-san, all of his problem might settle.

"I don't know what is happening to me. All my thoughts always related to Kaname, I always think of him. I do not know what is happening to me.." Zero carefully voiced his thought.

"I see... So are you saying that you maybe fallen in love with him?" Ichijou said but before he continued again, Zero interrupted him

"Wha.. I..I do not know. Maybe I am in love with him? I.." He suddenly interrupted by Kaien.

"Zero! Kaname-kun is getting worse!" Zero quickly dashed out while Kaien and Takuma followed from behind.

"What is happening to Kaname-sama, Cross-san?" Takuma worried of the older pureblood. He didn't know about the illness but he felt Kaname was getting weaker lately.

"I know you felt something wrong, right Takuma-kun? Takuma nodded, concentrating on hearing next from Kaien but only gasped after hearing next. Zero and Takuma shocked to see the brunette's condition; a tattoo like rose vines, full of thorns adorned on pureblood's neck and shoulder and he was pale and unconscious, getting weaker each second.

"The vines indicated that his life will reaching to an end if it's near to his eyes. I didn't know he was already in this critical stage. But Zero, please help him!" Kaien pleadingly said to Zero but before Zero was about to answer he continued again. "I am sorry Zero, but before you mad at me, I did a test on your blood to him and the vines slowly retracting on his neck but he needed be blood-bonded for the vines to fully diminish from his body." He chided.

"So your only hope if Zero matched with Kaname-sama, so that Yuuki-sama not alone?" This time Takuma intervened before Zero said anything. He sensed Kaien's concerns on them.

"Get out! Both of you! I need to think about this." Zero shouted. Zero needed to think carefully. Yes, he is in love with the pureblood in front of him. He just worried for the older's rejections and the trauma Kaname had. He wanted to show the older pureblood that he was not Rido. 'I hope he doesn't get mad at me for binding him like this. Argh...'

Lilac eyes turns into glowing red, stared at the adorned rose vines design, try to find the pulse beneath it; piercing his fangs into Kaname's lovely pale neck and carefully taste the sweet blood, cinnamon flavor of him. He then retracting his fangs and coaxing Kaname who subconsciously awake to suck his blood, completely sealed their blood-bond. After Kaname suck his blood, the rose vines then slowly retracting, only surfacing on the lovely pale neck is the lilac colored rose tattoo just like Cross Academy's emblem. The same tattoo also appeared on Zero's neck, the only difference is the color of the rose, maroon.

"Well? I hope you don't get mad at me Kuran-san. I do this because of Yuuki." Zero told him half truth when the said vampire was fully awake shortly after their blood-bonding process. They are not only share their blood, but also shared their power and feelings to each other.

"Why..?" Kaname's voice was hoarse and followed with tears flowing from his eyes, halting Zero from being headed back to his room.

"Why? I don't know myself. I actually find myself deeply fallen in love with you, but I wanted to win your heart. I am not like him." Zero said truthfully. Zero then leave Kaname alone and give him some space.

A few days later, both of them resumes their life normally but with the new emotions stirring inside both of them, something slowly shifted in between them. Kaname afraid of these new feeling within him. All of Zero Kiryuu's feelings and emotions toward him made him queasy. He afraid of Zero will become like her or like Rido who just using his body and abusing him. The woman who he was in love with, betrayed his feelings and then cursed him. He did not want the same thing happening to him again.

Kaname then confronted Zero in his study room. He wanted Zero to stop giving him his affections and he wanted to leave the academy with Yuuki, now that the Kuran princess was of age and ready being presented into vampire society.

"Please, Zero. Stop all of this. I do not want your flirting!" Kaname hissed, slapping Zero's hand from reaching him. Right now he is emotionally unstable.

"I am not him. Why do you afraid accepting my love to you? Please tell me." Zero pleadingly said.

"I... I... I am afraid...to..love." Kaname begin to stutter, he was beginning to cry softly. Zero decreases their distance together and instinctively hugging Kaname trying to soothe him.

"Shhh... It is alright... Nobody here will harm you. I will protect you." Zero purred. Zero then initiating his kiss with Kaname, softly nibbling his bottom mouth to gain access into the warm cavern. Kaname begin to moan under the kiss, the feeling of Zero's love was overwhelming him. The wet tongue plunged into his mouth, continue exploring while Kaname felt his legs gave away. 'Maybe I should try to accept his feelings. After all he did hate me a long time ago and prove to me that he was not him.' Kaname thought.

From the long kisses, Zero slowly unbuttoning Kaname's clothes one by one, unbuckled his pants until only boxer was left. Kaname, however did not notice his entire garment stripped off. Zero then broke off their kiss, leaving a thread of saliva in between them. Kaname gasped when silverette free hand travelled down into his chest to lay cold fingers on his heating skin.

"Ahh!" Kaname gasped for the sudden sensation. "S…stop" he said, whimpering when Zero ran his fingers down to his flat stomach. 'Why am I feeling this? I liked the way he touches me' Kaname thought. Kaname was in heavy sweat and trembling. Zero starred at him for a moment and a smile crept in his soft locks. 'I might think I am falling in love with him' Kaname continues to thought, his eyes kept gazing Zero.

"Drink" Zero commanded softly and Kaname obediently plunges his fangs into the porcelain skin, the side of Zero's neck. Zero was mouthing the creamy soft skin on Kaname's shoulder, gently biting it. Kaname shuddered; Zero's aura was pushing him into an unnatural heat. Kaname fell tears gather in the corner of his eyes and he shifted, still trying to get out of the reach of the silver-haired hunter. Zero looked at the flushed pureblood.

"You are so beautiful, Kaname. I am beginning to fall in love with you again…" Zero told him. He was not paying attention, stripped of his boxer.

"Are you okay? Please, if you don't want it I will stop." Zero said, asking permission to Kaname if he wanted it or not. Kaname only nodded and Zero took a bottle of oil inside his drawer, coating his fingers before gently pressing one to Kaname's exposed entrance. The finger slid in easily and Kaname bucked, trying to adjust from it. Zero was keeping him in place with his free hand. He began to push them one by one, scissoring, in and out, deeper every time they entered again.

"Ahhh!" Kaname gasping a moan as something struck inside of him. Kaname moan and panted harshly, his face flushed and sweaty. Kaname's chest heaved, his entrance started to tighten, ready for an explosive release. Zero drew his fingers away, then his hands proceeded to rid his shirt and pants drawn to his knees. The silverette pressed his member against the entrance; gently, Zero buried himself into the impossibly tight heat of Kaname Kuran. Kaname's eyes widened as his body shuddered, wetness splashed his outstretched quivering thighs and parted in silent gasps. Kaname made a choked sound as the other moved within him, Zero hit the pleasure spot within him that had him writhing within seconds. Kaname gasped, feeling his spent cock stirring into life. Zero reached down with one hand and grasped Kaname's rigid member, giving it a few strokes.

"Ahhh!" Zero drove him higher and higher. All Zero did was drive him pleasure to no end, neither not like Rido did to him nor like the woman who played with his feelings and he beginning to like Zero more, not because of the bond but Zero's sincere action towards him.

"Ride me, please?" Zero purred. Kaname gladly do, leaned forward and lifted himself up before slamming himself down. Zero watched at the brunette willingly ground himself on his erection, moaning his name.

"Haa…ha…haah...Zero~!" Kaname cried out, his body jerking at the pleasure he created himself. Drool ran down his cheek and slid down his neck and tears of pleasure ran down his face. Zero sucked his mate's nipple and kneading another nub he looked at the pleasured pureblood. He drew out completely, Kaname's entrance dripping with natural lubricant, begging attention for his mate.

"I love you, Kaname." Zero said. Zero covered his mate's lips with his own as he plunges back his cock into the waiting brunette's entrance, suppressing his screams and moan.

"Say it aga..i..nn.. Aaahh!" Kaname breathed. Kaname's thighs wrapped around Zero's waist tightly. Zero's eyes widened when his mate threw his head back and screamed his name, his muscles going into spasm as he tightened around silverette's member as he cum, splashing both of their chest. Zero covered his lips over the other, swallowing his scream as he continues to thrust into the constricted passage a few before spilled his seeds into his mate. Both of them look contented and a few kisses before both fell asleep.

Kaname woke up to find himself with Zero's arm around his waist and the Pureblood Prince glanced up to see if Zero was still sleeping. Sure enough he was dozing peacefully next to him. Feeling Kaname's emotions through the bond, Zero stirred into life and give him a wake up kiss.

"Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?" Zero purred.

"If you think of the throbbing pains on my ass, no, thank you. Kaname hissed. Before Zero was about to open his mouth, Kaname pull him into a kiss and blushing before said something, "Nothing is wrong, I am okay. Thank you and I think I fallen in love with you."

Zero smile, give the older pureblood his rarest smile just like he was the happiest man in earth. Smoothly the ex-hunter stood up and vanished into the bathroom to draw the bath. Kaname heard the water stop before Zero re-entered the room and walked towards him. He then picked Kaname up bridal style and returned to the bathroom; Kaname still sore from their earlier activity. The ex-hunter then stepped into the bath tub and lowered himself and Kaname into the water. Kaname settled himself comfortably between his mate's legs and rested his head on his chest. After grabbing the bottle of shampoo, Zero gently started to clean both himself and Kaname snuggled closer. When both vampires were clean, Zero dried them off and carried Kaname on to the bed, ignoring the water as it swirled down the drain. Both of them snuggled closer to each other before Kaname started to talk again, "I betrayed by some woman, I loved her but she wanted to revenge for her husband's murderer. I do not know that was her husband since it was a Level End. I have no choice but to kill him. I thought that woman really loved me, instead she cursed me and my entire family to have Thorns illness. I died and slumber beneath the mansion for thousands of years and suddenly awakened by Rido. He did something disgusting to me, he tried...tried..to rape me in a body of the dead child.."

Zero was furious when he heard it. He cannot believe that monster did to his Kaname. "He's gone now. I am glad I killed him." Zero assured him.

All of the night class knows their relationship. All of them congratulated and Yuuki was the happiest person when they announced their status. A couple of weeks later, Kaname didn't realize that something had changed inside his body until he suddenly felt a presence within him. No…two very different auras made themselves known to him. He trembled upon the discovery as he carefully cradled his stomach and cried softly. He then rushed off to Zero, giving him good news upon his discovery.

"Zero! I.. I.." He trying not hyperventilating but cannot due to the discovery. Zero was smiling, he knows it because his scent was beginning to change like of a mother. Zero then hugging Kaname, whispering soothing words and made him relax again. Their children become sentient, they were having fraternal twin. They announced to their inner circle and they are happy for the mini Zero and mini Kaname will join them soon. Yuuki excited, going with The girls from their inner circle, Sayori and Kaname for nursery and baby things. They moved from dorm to the Kuran mansion and started renovating the mansion for the new family. The lovebirds were grateful to them for anything they did.

* * *

Kaname was in his eight month that his water broke suddenly. He hissed in between the contractions. The babies were kicking, sensing their mother's distress. Kaname screaming for Zero to come quickly through the bond when Zero was in the council, handle meeting with both new vampire council and the hunter association. Zero, hearing his mate screaming at him dashed out in the middle of the meeting and ask Takuma to continue without him.

"Kaname- nii sama, breathe. You are distressing them. Zero will come here soon.." Before Yuuki even finished her words, the vampire in question appeared and went beside Kaname, placing his palm on the bump in soothing circles.

"Nnnnghh!"

Suddenly another pain slammed in to him. He moaned loudly and began to pant harshly, occasional gasps escaping as he tried to deal with the contractions. "Aaahh!" The urge to push seems unbearable to him and he immediately push. He could feel his baby moving and felt the sting of the baby crowning.

"Heads out. Thatis it. One more and you will meet him." Yuuki truthfully said. Yuuki was tending while Zero encouraging him from behind, soothing him in circles. Kaname pushed hard until the baby eased out free from his body.

"Meet your son, Kaname-nii sama. He's so beautiful." Yuuki cooed. Both Kaname and Zero entranced with their son until Kaname winced, indicating that the other twin was ready be born. The second child slithered free easily from his body and both of them were happy. The oldest is a boy while the second one is a girl. Both of them having brown hair, with deep purple eyes. Both Kaname and Zero cooed their children, Tears ran down on his face as he really grateful for having Zero as his mate and their children. Both of them kept staring at their children in their hands, as they will have a happy life together in the future.


End file.
